


Saving You: Keith's Story

by Fabulolz



Series: Save Me From Myself: Bonus/Alternate Ending Chapters [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Police, EVERYONE'S HUMAN, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Smut, The Galra is a gang, keith is poetic, lance and keith are teens, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulolz/pseuds/Fabulolz
Summary: My goal was to keep Lance and I totally blew it. Once the police arrived, I knew we were done for if I didn’t get out of there. They would know about our relationship and then the Galra would find out I was in jail and Lance would be hurt in who knows what ways. I should have never joined the Galra, but I felt like I had no choice…





	Saving You: Keith's Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the past events of "Save Me From Myself" told from Keith's POV because he was usually somewhere else when they happened or he had something else happen to him on the same day. :P 
> 
> Please read "Save Me From Myself" before reading this because you might not understand what's going on if you don't. But, I mean, if you don't wanna, then I guess that's okay...

_July 28 th, 2010 _

_Lance’s 18 th birthday_

I never ran so fast in my entire life, and I hated myself for it.

The way he looked at me… That heartbroken expression…

I gritted my teeth as I remembered it again. I knew it was wrong to ditch him with the police on his birthday, but I did it to keep him safe. If the police caught me there, they would have assumed that Lance was my partner in crime. They would have thought he was dealing drugs with me when really, he wasn’t. In fact, Lance didn’t know about it, and I didn’t want him to. I wanted him to run away to another country with me like some idiot so I could be with him and be on the run without him even knowing.

My goal was to keep Lance and I totally blew it. Once the police arrived, I knew we were done for if I didn’t get out of there. They would know about our relationship and then the Galra would find out I was in jail and Lance would be hurt in who knows what ways. I should have never joined the Galra, but I felt like I had no choice…

* * *

 

_November 30 th, 2008_

_The day I joined the Galra_

At the time, I was living with a foster mother. She was the nicest mother I ever had, Miss. Shirogane. Apparently, she had a son, but he was busy at the police academy. She never mentioned him much and I was never told his name. He didn’t even know I was alive anyway, sleeping in his bed every night.

On this night, I couldn’t sleep at all. I’d never been so happy. Mere hours ago, I was kissing the cutest boy I’d ever met and now I was dating him. I felt my heart throbbing in my chest whenever I thought about him and his brilliantly blue eyes… His body was dark desert sand, eyes like diamonds in the rough.

My thoughts of Lance were interrupted by someone knocking on my window. I flipped over in in the sheets, thinking that it might be some tree branch until someone broke in. I gasped, ready to scream, but the mysterious man covered my mouth with a handkerchief, throwing a bag over my head as he carried me out the window.

* * *

 

After driving for what seemed like a few minutes, we finally stopped. I was taken out of the vehicle rather forcefully and proceeded to be dragged into a building. I was pushed on all fours before they took off the sack and ripped the cover off my mouth.

I looked around suspiciously, seeing a ton of shady men around me, “Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I?!”

“Thank you for getting him, Thace.” A low voice sounded; I couldn’t see where it was coming from, “Your day of reckoning has come, Keith Kogane.”

“What reckoning? What the fuck are you talking about?”

The man suddenly came out of the dark, standing before me, “I am Zarkon, leader of the Galra gang… And your mother was once a part of this gang before she was brutally slain by a group of police officers.”

I glared puzzledly, “What the hell are you talking about? My parents died in an accident…” I was told years ago they died in a car crash.

“No. They did not. Your father and your mother were killed when their home was raided by police due to their association with this gang…”

“…I don’t believe you…” I looked down, grinding my teeth. I refused to call this story truth. This guy was trying to mess with me.

“Then explain this…” He held out a long knife to me and I stared at it. I recognized it… It was my mom’s knife she kept in the third drawer in her bedroom. For emergencies only. Nobody but my dad and I knew about it.

“That’s… That doesn’t make any sense…” I gulped, “Nobody…”

“Knew about it? That is a lie. Your mother’s corpse was found holding this knife in her hands trying to defend your father… But they both ended up dying…”

I was trying to hold back tears, “No…” I mumbled, not wanting to believe what was right in front of my face.

“And now that you are sixteen… You can join our cause… You can help us become stronger, Keith Kogane. Just as your mother did for us…” He lifted my chin so I was looking up into his beady yellow eyes, “You’ll have a family again.”

My heart stopped at that sentence… A family… That was all I ever wanted in life… Miss. Shirogane was close, but I would be removed from her house once her son came home… What else was I supposed to do? Keep bouncing around foster homes until I died? I didn’t want that…

“… Just tell me what you want me to do…” And with that, I officially joined the gang.

* * *

 

_December 25 th, 2008_

_First time_

Lance and I started out spray painting empty walls at our school and then worked our way up into stealing booze from grocery stores. However, it was easier to rob his parents of a bottle of wine from their liquor cabinet. On Christmas night, we were sitting on top of his roof snuggling in a wool blanket and drinking beer when he decided to sneak up a bottle of merlot.

“I don’t know what year this is. But it looked fancy.” He poured red wine into two glasses, “Merry Christmas.” He chirped before handing me a glass.

“Cheers.” We clinked glasses and sipped our wine, “I’m more of a beer person to be honest.”

“Really? I like wine better.” He sighed softly, sitting beside me, “I only drink it on special occasions though… It tastes better when it’s special… And…” He grinned at me, “When you’re drinking it with someone you love, it’s absolutely delicious… It’s like… Romantic.” He chuckled.

“Romantic, huh?” I laughed with him and took his hand, just holding it casually. A part of me wanted to tell him everything. Tell him how I encountered the Galra last month and they wanted me to start selling drugs… But it didn’t feel safe and I didn’t want him to worry about me.

“Keith?” I looked at him when he said my name.

“I love you.” He whispered, eyes containing something more than just a simple ‘I love you’. I once heard eyes were the key to the soul that mirrored our inner desires…

“…Are you sure?” I asked quietly.

“Uh huh… There’s condoms in the drawer…” He stood up and started walking away, chugging the red liquid down. I’d never seen a more beautiful image. It was Lance glistening in the pale moonlight, his seductive gaze toward me.

“…” I was speechless, but it was like he could read my mind because he smirked.

“You like what you see?”

“Of course, I do.” I got up, “I love it.”

We climbed in through his bedroom window and then our hands were all over each other. It was dark, but I could see so clearly. Clothes were flung around, kisses were sloppy, everything about our first time was messy.

Sex was such a scary thing and neither of us knew what we were doing, but had every intention planned. Every moan was recorded in my brain. Every trail and dip in Lance’s skin, I memorized. I would never forget the way he chanted my name that night. Each of my thrusts brought tears to his eyes, and I would wipe them away ever so carefully as if he were fragile and I didn’t have permission to touch him. I’ve never been held so tightly in my entire life, the clawing on my back feeling so refreshing as we climaxed sooner than we anticipated, never wanting to stop.

A mixture of soft pants and groans filled the room, every breath was purposeful that night.

* * *

 

  _July 25 th, 2010_

_The night we ran away_

Lance always stayed by my side, even when I was doing shady things he didn’t know about. He didn’t question me about it and I thought it was best for him not to know. Anything about my drug trade was better left unsaid.

I dropped out of school and Lance still supported me through everything. The Galra supplied me with money, so I moved out of the foster system once I turned eighteen and started living in hotel rooms. I switched hotels every other night so I wouldn’t risk being found by enemies: Competitors losing business because I was better at selling. I didn’t want to get caught by police, especially Lance’s dad. He was on to me, I could tell. It frustrated Lance because over time I started coming over less and less. He would come over to my room every now and then, which was fine. I didn’t see the danger in it at the time. But eventually he got grounded, and I needed my fix of Lance. So, I started climbing up to his windowsill on weekend nights.

“My sexy prince has finally arrived~!” Lance whispered, biting my bottom lip as I crawled into his room.

“Horny tonight, aren’t we?” I snickered.

“I haven’t seen you in three days!” He huffed. I’d been gone delivering cocaine during the week, “Why didn’t you call?”

“Didn’t want to risk your dad hearing.” Truthfully, I didn’t want to risk the Galra finding out. They didn’t know about Lance and Lance didn’t know about them. It was better that way.

“Still…” He pushed me down onto his bed, stripping of his tight crop top, “I missed you so damn much!”

“I missed you too.” I ripped off my shirt, eager to meld bodies with my boyfriend. Every time we fucked, it was like pressing the reset button. It felt so good being inside of Lance and him being inside of me.

I took my cue to lay down as Lance placed himself on my abdomen. I grinned up at him before he leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arm around him, “Let me see it?”

He giggled before spinning around for me. I sat up and started nipping at my name written on the back of his neck, “Mine, all mine…” I growled dominantly. It sent shivers down Lance’s spine.

Everything was going well until the door opened and the lights came on.

I paced in Lance’s bedroom. Mr. Mcclain asked me to leave, but I snuck back in through the window. I was worried about my lover, I didn’t want him to get banned from me, even if it would be best for him…

Thoughts started racing through my head. If I left Lance, he would be safer… But if I left _with_ Lance, then nobody would find out about us… My breathing hitched. I could get out of this Galra shithole before something bad happened to Lance… I knew they were my family and provided me with everything I needed, but as I heard Mr. Mcclain yelling at Lance, I knew Lance was more important.

The door burst open when I sat on the bed. Lance started rummaging through his dresser and I handed him clothes, “What’s up?”

“I don’t wanna live here anymore.” He zipped his bag shut, “I’m going with you.”

* * *

 

_August 5 th, 2010_

_The day Mr. Mcclain died_

After I left Lance, all I could feel was overwhelming guilt and heartache. I missed him so much that it hurt and I knew that he was probably hurting also. We loved each other, I couldn’t deny that. But after I jumped out that window, I knew that I had nothing left to lose. Nothing to live for. So, I stayed with the Galra, dealing drugs like I was before and staying in hiding for the rest of my days. I usually stayed where the gang was making their base so it’d be less likely for me to get caught and I would have protection.

But one night, we were surrounded by an entire force of police officers.

“Everyone be prepared.” Haggar said, “And don’t make a huge mess.” The goal everyone had on their minds was getting the hell out. Haggar was lucky, she escaped in a private helicopter.

I wasn’t determined to kill anyone tonight. That was never my intention… But as I was making my way out, bandana over my face, I was recognized by someone.

“Hello, Kogane.”

“Mr. Mcclain…” We scowled at each other.

“Do you realize what you’ve done to my son?” He asked, “He can’t even get out of bed because of you…”

I gulped. I was already drowning in guilt, but now I knew the state Lance was in; I couldn’t be more worried.

“You and I both know he’s safer without me…” I choked.

“Yes, I do know that… He’s safer if you’re dead.” He pointed his gun at me.

My eyes widened with fear and then… Rage…

I dodged the bullet and bolted toward him, slicing his neck with my mother’s knife. He fell to the ground, bleeding out. When I realized what I had done, I dropped the weapon, kneeling before him. How could I do this?

“S-stay… Away from my son.” He hissed before grabbing his gun and shooting himself in the head. I gasped in horror upon witnessing his death. I slowly stepped away from the corpse, holding my mouth. I felt like puking. I had essentially killed this man…

I ran out like the coward I was, leaving Lance’s dad behind. The building was in flames by the time I got to the exit. I watched as it burned down slowly, remembering Mr. Mcclain’s dead body and his last words… They stuck like glue.

* * *

 

_July 28, 2017_

_7 years later_

We were in hiding at an oil refinery, packed full of drugs. I was serving as Haggar’s right hand. Over the years, I worked my way up in the ranks and I had everyone’s trust. Next to Thace, we were basically Haggar’s body guards.

“All this is going to the south side.” She pointed at one pile, “This one to the west.” She directed.

Thace and I followed her like she was a general. In some cases, I felt like we were an army rather than a gang.

After plotting out the shipment, we were sent away. I went for a walk around the factory alone, hands in my pockets. Lance was turning twenty-five today and it had been seven years since I last saw him. I turned cold-hearted once I killed Mr. Mcclain. I didn’t think about Lance unless it was July 28th. I sighed as I turned a corner, but then I heard a voice.

“There is a giant shipment here. If you raid the place, I’m sure you’ll get the drug leader for sure…” I could hear Thace whispering, “Everything is going well and I have the authority to do just about anything… If Haggar’s out, then I’ll be able to take her place and we can kill Zarkon.”

I moved from my hiding place, staring at him, “What?”

He glanced at me before hanging up the phone, “Keith… My old friend…”

I didn’t hesitate to grab him, holding my knife to his throat, “What the hell are you doing?”

He took a deep breath, “I am an undercover agent. I’m here take down the Galra.”

I was shocked, “Take down the… You can’t do that! They’re too powerful!”

“Keith, you are still young, I recommend you get out of here while you’ve still got the chance.” He said seriously, “This isn’t where you belong.”

I glared at him, “I’ve got nowhere else to go… The Galra is my home.”

“No, it isn’t.” He shook his head, “What they told you years ago… It is a fabricated lie.”

“What?” I was confused again.

“Your parents were not killed by the police, Zarkon killed them!”

* * *

 

“So, you just come in here and decide you want to quit?” Haggar growled at me.

“I found out what really happened to my parents…” I whispered, “Zarkon killed them… And I’m not working for someone that killed my parents…”

“…Then I suppose there’s only one thing I can do…” She lowered her eyes, “Thace.”

My partner came close to me, snatching my knife out of my hands. I grunt as he stabs me in the stomach repeatedly, but he stops at the third strike.

“Haggar, we should get going. The bomb is in place. Surely, he will die slowly if we leave him. If not, he’ll die in the explosion.” Thace said.

The woman nodded before taking the group with her. Thace brought me to my feet once everyone was gone.

“Keith, get out of here. Run as fast as you can. Never come back.” He handed me a bandana and ran off with the rest.

I shakily wrapped the cover around my mouth, putting my hood over my head. I ran out holding my wounds so I wouldn’t bleed to death. As I continued hurrying, I ran into something. My vision was blurry and my hearing was bad, so I couldn’t tell what was going on. Suddenly I was being carried out. By the time we arrived outside, I saw the factory explode.

When I was set down on the ground, I took off my bandana and hood so I could breathe.

“Keith…”


End file.
